


Out Of Our Tree

by The_Exile



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Gen, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which a carefree banjo-playing bear encounters a grouchy delivery bird stuck in a tree, then helps her out, forming what would turn out to be a lifelong close friendship.





	Out Of Our Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



"Hey, Bobo! Quit making a noise like a dying wombat and help me out of here!"

Banjo looked up at the boughs of the tree he sat under, his back to the trunk, legs crossed, strumming the instrument that he had acquired his name by being, he had assumed, reasonably talented with. However, he wasn't so sure if the tree agreed. He hadn't ever met a wombat, he didn't think they even lived in this area of the world, and wouldn't know how to differentiate the sound of one dying from, say, mating enthusiastically but he didn't think it was intended as a compliment. He'd had critics before, mostly people questioning how he even knew he was the best banjo player in the woods when there hadn't been another banjo player since his father, who was a biased judge, but they hadn't been quite that harsh. They also hadn't been trees. Banjo had never heard a tree talk before.

"I'm sorry, tree, but I don't know how to help a tree out of here. Not without chopping it down with an axe, anyway, and I don't think that if a tree could talk it would want me to..."

"I'm in the branches, dummy bear!" screeched the voice, "I'm all tangled up and I think I broke a bone in my wing."

The bear blinked and looked a little closer at the branches. He couldn't see anybody in them, so he climbed the trunk until his head poked through the first layer and he could see the higher boughs. They, tangled in a snarl of smaller branches and leaves, he saw a rather large bird with fiery red feathers that changed shade until they became orange and then yellow as they reached the tips of her long, elegant wings and a feathery tuft on her large-beaked head. She did look rather thoroughly trapped and one of her wings didn't look quite at the right angle. 

"Uh, I'll go and fetch Tooty. She knows about first aid and stuff. And trumpets," he added helpfully, "I only know about climbing and jumping and playing the banjo."

"Don't just leave me like this. I'll fall!" squawked the bird. 

"Uh, but I think I might hurt you if I grab you. And you'll fall if I pull on the branches," Banjo scratched his head, "Are you sure you still can't fly just a little bit?"

Tuning out the bird's screeching, which had become rather more offensive in tone by now, Banjo rummaged around in the pockets of his wide, belted yellow trousers to see if he had remembered to pack anything useful today. He mostly found small change, lint and some snacks that didn't look very edible any more. Then he remembered that he was carrying a big blue backpack today, because he'd been given it by Tooty and had promised to buy her some honey from the bees who lived in the next village over. This was a good thing to remember, as he'd completely forgotten about the chore up until that moment and Tooty would not have been pleased by this. 

Then he remembered that he needed at least one hand to cling to a tree. Fortunately, he remembered this in time to grab onto the next branch down. Ignoring the bird's mocking laughter, he swapped arms and took the other strap off his back, loosening the pack. Then he remembered to thrust one arm out so that he could catch the backpack that was now falling out of the tree. With a little victory bark of satisfaction, he scrambled back up to where he'd seen the bird, then opened the bag's buckle. Reaching out as far as he could, he swung the open the bag and scooped the bird up in it, mess of branches and all. It was easier than he'd predicted, just like the time he'd rescued Tooty's hat when it was blown up to the top of a tree by the wind. Upon descending the tree with the bird-bag slung over his should, he found that he hadn't even torn his trousers this time.

He did, however, have an enraged bird rhythmically pecking the top of his head while a pair of strong wings flapped in and out of his field of view.

"Unhand me at once! I am not a parcel!"

Banjo waved away one wing and peered curiously at the bird that was now glaring at him upside down, "Oh, your wing looks like it works after all! Maybe it was just bruised."

"I'll bruise you, you..." 

"I should bring you back to Tooty just to make sure, though. One time I thought I hadn't broken anything when I fell out of a tree but it turns out I had, and..."

"If you want to help me, get these leaves out of my hair," the bird shook herself several times, spraying twigs and leaves in all directions. Banjo apologised, set the backpack down on a stump and helped the bird to clean his feathers. 

"How'd you get into this mess, anyway? Did Grunty do something to you?" the bear asked.

"Yes, I used to be a beautiful princess before the witch placed me under a wicked curse, and now I am awaiting true love's kiss. I was being sarcastic, banjo bear, don't you dare."

"Oh, you know my name!" the bear brightened, "What's yours? You're funny. Are you an entertainer? Do you play an instrument too?"

"I'm okay with a kazoo," admitted the bird. 

"Oh wow, we've never had a kazoo player before! You can be Kazooie!" declared the bear, "Um, what's a kazoo?"

"I'll show you when we get back to somewhere I can wash myself down properly and get a bite to eat. I can't hang around all day, though. I'm a busy bird."

"Busy doing what? Flying into trees?"

"I'll have you know I'm the fastest delivery bird in the forest!" the bird flourished her wing in a theatrical bow, then winced in pain as her bruised wing muscle spasmed again, "I do go too fast sometimes, though. I was told to get back before sundown if I wanted a bonus. I'm not gonna make it now, though. I still have to get to the other end of the forest."

"Um, which way is that? I may not be able to fly but I'm a fast runner. I know - you can ride in my backpack and give me directions."

"I'm not splitting the pay with you," snapped the bird. Then she stopped, tilted her head, then added, "Actually, you know what, it's a bonus anyway. I think I will. We can be partners. You seem like the sort of bear that gets the job done, even if you're not all there and you don't share my taste in music."

"You could tell me what kind of music you like while we run," suggested Banjo, "And, I know, you can play the kazoo for me! I'll jam to whatever it is you're playing!"

"Anything to get there on time."

"Then its settled! Onwards, my new bird friend!" yelled the bear, before springing to his feet and tearing off in the exact opposite direction to where the bird wanted to go, before actually letting Kazooie strap herself down safely into the bag. Facepalming with her good wing this time, the bird ran after the bear, screeching and pelting him with apples. 

In all the fun and excitement, sadly, Tooty's errand had been completely forgotten about.


End file.
